epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will appear in Artists vs Turtles against The Renaissance Artists. They are a team that consists of the turtles Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. They will be voiced by Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD and portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rappers The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (often shortened to TMNT or Ninja Turtles) are a fictional team of four teenage anthropomorphic turtles who were mutated from the ooze in the sewers after a boy accidently dropped his baby turtles in it. Named after four Renaissance Artists, they were trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei named Master Splinter in the art of ninjutsu. From their home in the storm sewers of New York City, they battle petty criminals, evil overlords, mutated animals, and alien invaders while attempting to remain isolated from society. Their main villain is The Shredder, who leads The Foot Clan. The Turtles are allies with vigilante Casey Jones and reporter April O'Neil. The characters originated in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book in 1984, created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, before their expansion into a cartoon series, films, video games, toys, and other general merchandise. During the peak of the franchise’s popularity in the late 1980s through the early 1990s, it gained considerable worldwide success and fame. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Leonardo: The wisdom of our master (Splinter), Donatello: Taught us not to rush to violence (Splinter), Raphael: But our master (Master Splinter), Michelangelo Ain't here, dude! (Heeyah!) Leonardo I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blade, Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away! Michelangelo I can Bebop and Steadyrock a mic, sucka, I'm a pristine Sistine nunchuka (Uh)! Raphael Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy Put you back in school with the tip of my two sais Donatello Uhh, Donatell me who you are again, dude; Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do. 'Verse 2' Leonardo: Go ahead and hate cause we'll just skate on by, Michelangelo: You guys draw more dicks than New York pride! TMNT: We're the TMNT, drop kicking Italy, Chowing on your tower made of pizza, Leonardo: Save a slice for me!!! Trivia *They are the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth animals to rap, after the Easter Bunny and the Cat in the Hat. **They will be the first animals to be played by somebody other than Nice Peter. **They are the first animal rappers to be in a group, unless you count the Cat in the Hat working with Things 1 & 2. *They are the third/fourth group rappers announced together in the beginning, after the Mario Brothers, the Wright Brothers, and The Renaissance Artists. **They are the first/second group of rappers to have their names announced individually, just after the Renaissance Artists. **They are the fifth/sixth title card group to rap together in general, after the aforementioned groups, Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson and Santa Claus & the Elves. **They are also be the third group of four rappers, after Santa and his elves, and just after the Renaissance Artists. *They are the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth comic book characters to appear in a battle. **The others are Batman, Robin, Rick Grimes, Superman, and Goku. *They are the eighth, ninth, tenth and eleventh masked rappers, the first seven being Darth Vader, Lady Gaga, Master Chief, Batman, Robin, Boba Fett, and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. **They are the second, third, fourth, and fifth rappers whose masks are their actual faces (not counting their bandanas), the other being The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. ***Coincidentally, they are all in Season 3. *The TMNT used in ERB are based on the 90's live action movie trilogy. *The way each rapper was introduced in the beginning also corresponded with the color each turtle represented in alphabetical order. **Leonardo is 'B'lue, Michaelangelo is 'O'range, Donatello is 'P'urple, and Raphael is 'R'ed. *If you look closely on the arcade machine in the turtles background, you can see the Mario Brothers from Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs Turtles Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Character main pages Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Xin Wuku